gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 74 - Chinese Fake-Out
Episode 74: Chinese Fake-Out Premise: The contestants go to the Great Wall of China. Sierra tries to make Cody like her and the contestants present their alliances. Fun Fact: Alejandro is a gold medalist at the South American Skate Olympics. Also, Blaineley was originally the one who was selected to host Total Drama, but she said no! Location: Beijing, China Challenge: Race across Great Wall, Chinese delicacy eat-off Song: Chinese Lesson (Chris and the contestants) Winner(s): Sierra Eliminated: Blaineley and Courtney, due to the show's budget My Favorite Part: Heather and the Chinese shoes This is the episode that I had the hardest time reviewing. I just don't know what to think about this episode. Well, the first thing I'll say about this episode is that it's pretty dull. It's not very funny nor that investing. There's also not much to this episode at all. Some of the gags are very repetitive, like Blaineley cheating, the producers constantly calling Chris, and Courtney constantly getting all the dirt thrown at her, like being called a loser, falling into a pig pen, having to chow down gross food for Alejandro, and not getting a break whatsoever. It feels mean-spirited, especially from someone who's gone through a lot of heartbreak this season, and it's not funny at all. But kudos to her for shoving Duncan in that cake. It shows that if you don't apologize and take responsibility for your actions, then that is what you deserve! Heather did have a few funny moments in this episode though, like when Alejandro flirted with her and she said, "My eyes say 'barf!'" and then she ran with those Chinese shoes and crashed into the gong, not knowing that she didn't have to. It was also pretty funny when she yelled at Chris about the cheating that was going on and said, "Get off the phone and host the flipping show!" I also liked that part at the end when Blaineley told Heather and Alejandro to just give it up and make out already and then Chris angrily pushed her out of the plane when she said that she was originally slated to host the show. I also liked that bit when she knocked out Heather in the Great Wall challenge. Despite those moments, this episode is very dull and there's not that much going for it. The song is actually my least favorite in the season. There's not much energy and not much passion put into it. The challenge was also very uninteresting and there wasn't that much build-up to anything. The ending with Blaineley and Courtney getting eliminated was kind of dumb, as it made Blaineley's debut completely pointless and Courtney never got her chance to shine after all that she went through. The ending with Sierra and Cody was kind of creepy too. I also had to watch this episode 3-4 times to think of what rating to give this episode. I was very conflicted and wasn't sure what to think of it. I was originally going to give this episode a meh rating, but after rewatching it a few more times, I unfortunately have to put it in the BAD pile. It's really boring, forgettable, and not very funny. I actually found myself day-dreaming while watching this episode. Category:Blog posts